An Act of a Man in Love!
by FlexiBallerina
Summary: What excatly did happen after Warner proposed to Elle? Told from Emmett's POV, my version of how they got together.
1. A man in love!

Hey guys. I felt the urge to do another story but in Emmett's POV this time so I though I'd do one when he and Elle first got together.

Disclaimer: Obviously it's not mine. If it was, I'd be rich!

* * *

"_Oh Warner"_ This was the last thing Emmett Forrest herd as he slowly pushed his way out of the grand court room doors. Standing outside the statuesque building he raced his way down the steep steps to make his way to the busy street. Pushing past the various paparazzi, calling him from both directions he could feel his heart still racing as he set of at a steady pace towards his car in the parking lot. "Calm_ down Emmet" _He mentally spoke to himself. "_Surely she wouldn't accept Warner now. Right?" _The sound of the press faded away as the feeling of insecurity rushed over him, he quickly fiddled with his keys and jumped in the car. With the coolness of the leather steering wheel beneath his fingers he allowed his head to drop between them as he let out a long, deep breath. He recalled the fiery look she gave him as settled her down from probably the best hug of his life. "_No there was definitely something there"_ He reassured himself. He just had to hope that Warner hadn't snatched her away before he found out what it was. Turning on the ignition and roaring the car into life, he reversed out of the car park and onto the busy street. Driving past the old building he caught a glimpse of pink amongst the paparazzi. Slowing the car down to wait besides the building, he saw Elle wading herself through the press trying to get past them and onto the street.

Elle's head immediately snapped up, as she heard the loud honking of a car. Whipping her head round, she smiled at the sight of Emmett's black escort and ran down the steps to meet him. Sharing a wide smile with him, she ran round to the passenger side, quickly jumping into the car just as the press swarmed around her. Locking the door, she let out a deep breath and smiled at Emmett. "_You looked like you needed some help." _He breathed as he gestured to the swarm of press now blocking his returned her smile and began slowly driving past the paparazzi before speeding of down the road, carefully avoiding the remaining paparazzi trying to stop them. Elle closed her eyes and relaxed into the car seat. _"Thank you Emmett, for a moment there I had no idea how I was going to get away." _She let out a slight chuckle, which Emmet immediately returned. Moments passed as Emmett continued driving. The two had lapsed into an awkward silence, neither one wanting to be the first to bring up what Warner had wanted back in the court room. For Emmett it was the worry that Elle had decided to back with him now that she was considered 'serious' by Warner.

Turning the car round a corner, he slowed down as the sight of her dorm came into view, before pulling up just outside and turning off the ignition. Elle was the first to break the silence which Emmett was grateful for as he did not know what to say without blurting out what he really wanted to say. _"Thank you Emmett, for everything"_ Emmett looked over at her and felt his heart swell in his chest. She looked exhausted; as he studied her face whishing he could bring himself to tell her the truth. Instead he decided to let her go; after all he would see her around even if she was with Warner. The thought of her and Warner made his heart deflate. _"Look I'm gonna let you go, it's been a long day and I'm sure you will want to celebrate with Warner later" _He gave her a sad smile and got out to walk her to her door. As she joined him, he noted she had a look of pure confusion on her face. They slowly walked up the stairs to her door when she suddenly stopped outside and turned to face him. _"Why would I want to celebrate with Warner? I won this trial with you, not him. What does he have to do with this?"_ He was surprised to find she looked slightly angry at him. He quite liked it actually. _"Did you know you pout when you're angry? It's quite cute." _He could see his statement had totally thrown her off. Focusing herself she tried again. _"I don't want to celebrate with Warner, Emmett. Why would you think that?" _It was Emmett's turn to look confused as he tried to process what he saw in the court room. _"I saw him propose to you Elle. I guess congratulations are in order" "_Or maybe not" He thought to himself has he watched her cross her arms and frown. _"You don't sound too happy about it Emmett" _This made Emmett get angry. He stepped closer to her before seizing bother her arms and gazing directly at her. _"Because I thought you had actually learned Elle. I thought you might actually appreciate yourself more to not fall for people like him who will only appreciate how good you look on their arm and not for what you actually are... Amazing" _Realising he had to go too close, he took a step back. He was surprised to find her frown had turned into a huge grin and she had unfolded her arms. _"This is why I'll never understand women" _He thought bitterly. Calming himself down he placed his hands inside his pockets and let out a deep breath. He tried not to let his brain go into overdrive as she walked closer to him still smiling, before bringing her left hand up close to his face. No ring. _"Huh?"_He thought. _"Where is the ring?" _Looked down to inspect her ring less hand before she answered is unvoiced confusion. _"I guess I did learn after all Emmett. Your right he did ask me to marry him, but I'd like to think I successfully turned him down after he practically called me a whore" _Emmett stood there frozen trying to process what she sad just said. Faintly he heard her chuckle and open the door to her apartment. _"Come inside. I think we need to have a talk" _She ushered as he followed her through _the door. _

Emmett felt a strange sensation as soon as he walked in. It was like he was coming in for the first time. Maybe it was because before he had been so sure that they were just friends. Now he wasn't so sure. He followed her to where she was now perched upon her bed. He couldn't shift his gaze as she kicked off her pink high heeled shoes to reveal a pair of brightly nail painted toes, all in the colour pink of course. His eyes wandered up to her pretty tanned ankles before he broke his gaze, frightened to let his eyes stray further. He lifted his eyes to rest on her face where she was looking at him intensely. _"Come and sit down Emmett. I promise I won't bite"_ Feeling the tension dissolve slightly, he walked over and sat next to her leaving a slight gap between them. He needed to be able to think half clearly for this talk after all.

He watched as she let out a deep breath before speaking._" When I first came to Harvard Law, my expectations of myself were really low. The only things I hoped to achieve while being here where an engagement ring and some fancy new words so I looked like I was smarter. I had no idea that I would go on to become an intern even if it was for the wrong reasons, and I could never dream that I would win a high murder trial"_ He felt her reach out to lace her fingers with his as she ploughed on. "_Yes you could say that this was because of Warner, but after a while he stopped being the reason I was in law school. The rest I have to thank you for. You helped me when no one else would. You taught me to be a better person. To strive to be more than just my blonde hair"_ She paused for a moment catching her breath as tears began to well up. He lifted his free hand and whipped away the tears that were slowly cascading down her face. She let out a shaky breath and carried on. _"When I was trying to say goodbye to you, I thought my heart was going to stop beating. And when you stood up to Callahan for me, I thought my knees were going to give way because I had never wanted you more than what I did that very moment. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Emmett, and no other Warner could ever compare to what I feel for you" _Emmett was speechless. It was certainly a revelation, one he wasn't quite so prepared for. But never the less he was overjoyed to hear that she loved him possibly as much as he loved her. He moved his hand to completely cup her cheek as he leaned in a rested his forehead against hers. He was mesmerized by the intensity of her sky blue eyes. He felt her breath hitch slightly as his leaned down to lightly brush his lips with hers before moving to kiss along her cheek, resting in the curve of her neck. Stroking her hair slightly, he lifted his head up before planting a kiss on her forehead. _"Elle you have to know I love you for who you are, not just how you look. There is no other girl I would want to be with. I can't even imagine how I would feel if you had actually left for good. I have never been as proud of you as I was when you won the trial. I'm sorry for the things I said outside, I just couldn't believe that I might have actually lost you to Warner. Call it an act of a man in love, because I do love you Elle Woods. I really do." _

Threading his fingers through her long hair, he leaned forward to kiss her, this time with more passion as he felt their pent up feelings overflowed. A warm hand came into contact with the back of his neck, as he felt the other hand run down his chest. Adding a little pressure, he slowly lowered her onto the bed, as he settled on top of her, never breaking their kiss. He removed one of his hands from her hair and let it run a course down her arms before letting it rest on her hip. She let her arm circle him as she pulled him loser. Felling his head spin, he gave into the pressure completely resting on her. He pulled away from her tantalising lips after a moment, needing oxygen. He looked down and stared at her swollen lips and flushed face and let out a soft chuckle before moving his hand to trace over her lips. He could feel her heart pounding beneath him as she struggled to regain her breath. She lifted her hand up to stroke the small amount of his chest that had become exposed during their passionate outbreak.

Leaning down once more he captured her lips again this time adding slight pressure so that he could deepen the kiss. He felt her arms encircle his neck as his arms moved down the contours of her body, feeling the plane of her flat stomach. She flinched slightly feeling his hand drift down her thighs, to the hem of her dress before stopping. Stopping the kiss and opening his eyes, he silently asked her permission before he went any further. She smiled at him before giving him a slight nod before leaning to kiss him again. Plucking up his confidence, he let his hand drift under her dress, resting his hand on the bottom of her thigh. Feeling her tremble slightly, he ever so slowly caressed up her thigh before reaching her hip. Hearing her gulp slightly, he left his hand there slowly stroking her hip. He released her lips, rubbing her nose slightly with his. He had never felt happier in his life than what he did that very moment. _"I love you so much Elle Woods" _He exclaimed before brushing her lips again. Her eyes were filled with passion as she looked at him before whispering _"I love you too"_ Seeing her eyes drift close for a second, he remembered how exhausted she had looked after the trial. Pulling his hand from her hip, and giving her another lingering kiss, he shifted his weight so that he was lying next to her. She looked at him, clearly confused by his sudden change. He chuckled softly. _"You're exhausted, I can tell. Take a nap. I promise I'll still be hear when you wake up". _Looking slightly reassured, she snuggled towards his embrace as he stroked her hair and rested a hand on her hip. Her soft breathing told him she was asleep. Planting a kiss on her foreheadand closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

I might choose to turn this into a chaptered story. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. God i love this woman!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really mean a lot to me :)

Feeling a slight stir next to him, Emmett Forrest slowly opened his eyes, before titling his head to gaze upon the girl lying next to him. Bringing his had up to rub his bleary eyes; he let out a slight yawn, tightening his arm that was wrapped around Elle. He noticed that in her sleep she had unconsciously pressed herself right up against him, leaving little room between them. Bringing his head closer to hers, he softly kissed her forehead before stroking her long blonde hair out of her face. He watched as she stirred again, pulling his arm closer before letting her eyes open. _"What time is it?"_ She whispered. Lifting his head slightly, he glanced over at the pink digital clock that was perched upon her desk. _"Err about 7:35" _He placed his head back onto the fluffy pillow near hers. Feeling her move slightly, he released his arm to let her sit up before he propped himself on his elbow to look at her. _"I think Brooke is throwing a party at her place to celebrate, maybe we should go too. I mean we have a lot to celebrate after all." _Giving her a quick smirk, he allowed himself to sit up and stretch. _"Sure, just let me do one thing before we do anything else..." _ Stretching out to lace her fingers with is, he leaned in and softly kissed her before pulling back slightly and smiling. _"I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that" _He watched her blush slightly giving him a quick grin. Pushing himself off the bed, he reached out his hand to her, pulling her up with him. He chuckled slightly at her slightly raised eyebrow look and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't be any happier than he was now, knowing that this amazing girl loved him, just as much as he loved her.

"_Mind if I freshened up first? I don't really want to go out looking like a mess on our first date." _He let out another short chuckle before stepping back, letting his eyes scan over her. "_Elle, you could never look like 'a mess'. You're so gorgeous no matter what time of the day it is."_ He watched her take a few steps towards him before reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek. _"You are too sweet_ Emmett, _but I really do need to do something with my hair. I've had it straight for like three weeks now; I'm dying to curl it again_. "Tilting his head to the side, Emmett let out a wide grin before gesturing towards her hair and beauty products. _" By all means, go ahead." _He heard her let out a sigh of relief before skipping over to her curlers to switch them on. Shaking his head and smiling he made his way over to her desk, settling down in the chair. Turning his head, he watched her curl her hair. Feeling too energetic, she drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk.

Getting too restless, he got up and walked over to where she was now applying a small amount of lip gloss. Standing close behind her, he shifted her now curly hair from her neck, and leaned down to slowly trail kisses from behind her ear to the side of her neck and finally across her collar bone. He felt her shudder with pleasure, before watching her eyes drop and her head roll back. He let his stands stray up and down her arms extracting another shudder from her. The slight sensation of her tugging his hair, made his realise she wanted to kiss him. Pulling his lips away from her neck, he shared a quick smile with her before lowering his head to finally kiss her soft lips. Hearing her moan slightly, he deepened the kiss, wondering for a split second if they should skip the party all together. _"No, there all going to want to see her today at some point. Besides the Delta Nu's would never forgive me" _He thought. Sighing slightly, he pulled away from Elle's embrace. He was happy however to hear a groan of protest from her. _"Sorry Elle but I don't think I'll be too popular if I kept you away from that party. Your Delta Nu sister would probably come after me if I did._" She nodded at his statement before returning to quickly re-apply the lips gloss that had now been kissed away by Emmett. _"I guess you're right. It's ok, we will always have later."_ Emmett felt his jaw drop as she turned around and winked seductively at him. God he loved this woman!

He reached out for her hand as she finished. Entwining their fingers, they stepped out of the door and headed towards the car.


	3. The after party

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. Had lots and lots going on. I Promise to update more often from now on.

I realised that the last chapter may have been a bit hard to read so i paragraphed it more :)

Disclaimer: If I had the rights, Emmett would be with me by now. But unfortunately he's not :(

* * *

They could hear the loud blast of the music coming from Brooke's house from around the block, as Emmet drove around the corner. Pulling up outside, Emmett turned the ignition off and turned to look at Elle. To his surprise she looked as nervous as he felt.

"_What's up Little Miss Woods comma Elle?" _He teased not entirely sure as to her current worried look. Reaching out to grasp her chin lightly, he turned her head so that she was looking at him. He raised both eyebrows and tilted his chin down to voice his confusion again. He watched her sigh slightly, before giving him a small smile. _"It's nothing bad Emmett. I'm just a bit worried about having you and Warner in the same room. I know what he can be like sometimes."_

Emmett let out a small sigh of relief. For a moment there he thought she might be changing her mind about being with him. He gave her a warm smile and reached out to lace his fingers with hers. "_I promise to be on my best behaviour. Nothing bad is going to happen ok." _He lifted his hand in a peace sign. "_Scouts honour"_ Sharing a soft chuckle with her, he leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek before opening the door and stepping out of the car. He walked round to the passenger side and helped her onto her feet.

They walked hand in hand towards the big oak doors and knocked. Someone must have heard them because a second later the door swung open to reveal a very happy looking Brooke.

Emmett winced at the squeal both ladies let out as they rushed forward to hug each other. He was never going to get used to that sound. He watched them release each other and step back. "_It's so great to see you Elle" _Brooke spoke_. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all, but now I see why"_ She turned her gaze to Emmett, then to his and Elle's now entwined hands. Emmett winced again as Brooke let out another squeal and beckoned them both inside.

"_Well it kinda only happened this afternoon you know"_ Elle exclaimed. "_We kinda got into a fight and......." _

Elle was suddenly silenced as about thirty different people rushed towards her at once. Emmett quickly ducked out of the way to let them get to Elle. Besides, Emmett hated being the centre of attention. He hated it as kid and sure did hate it now. He turned to look back at Elle who was now surrounded by a cluster of people all wanting to hug her at once. The music he noted had been turned down slightly.

Its' funny he thought. All of these people didn't want to know her when she first came here, and now they all want to be her best friend. She was either that addictive in personality, or people were just seriously hypocritical.

"_Oh my God Elle!" _Emmett chuckled as he watch Elle's Delta Nu sisters hug her. _"Girl we knew you could do it" _Exclaimed Pilar. A chorus of hmm mmm's soon followed. Margot stared jumping up and down squealing _"Now maybe Warner will take you back" _Margot was suddenly shushed by Serena uttering a quiet _" Shut up about that!"_

Emmett's eyes immediately found Elle's as she sent him an apologetic look. He shook his head slightly and mouthed "_It's ok"_ Emmett quickly scanned the room for Warner, hoping he wasn't here to see that. He relaxed he saw no sign of him. He did see however Vivienne and Enid standing together.

He walked over to them, glad to be getting away from the crowd around Elle. He exchanged a smile with Vivienne and stood next to her. "_So I take it you and Elle are together then? "_The brunette asked. Emmett raised his eyebrow at her, which was echoed by Vivienne. "_Oh don't give me that look. I saw you two when you walked through the door, holding hands and that."_ Emmett let out a little laugh and nodded his head in defeat.

"_Yeah but I don't think Elle wants to let everyone know just yet so..." _Emmett stopped mid sentence, as he suddenly felt the weight of everyone's stare in the room as silence swept over.

Apparently Elle wanted everyone to know sooner than later...

He looked over to where Elle was standing. She slowly walked over to him with a sheepish grin on her face. _"Sorry, I just thought they should know. You don't mind do you?" _Emmett tried to focus on answering her, but he was slightly distracted by her biting her lower lip. He felt his mouth go dry as she got closer to him. Only able to suffice a slight shake of his head, he leaned down and softly kissed her.

A chorus of "_Ahhhs" _and wolf whistles followedsoon after. "_Oh my God, that's so cute"_ announced Brooke.

Emmett faintly heard the closing of a door and reluctantly detached himself from Elle. He looked up to the source of the noise and saw Warner standing by the door.

Everyone froze as the two men locked eyes. Elle turned her head in Warner's direction and immediately grabbed Emmett's hand. He felt Elle tighten her hold on his hand as Warner slowly approached the couple. Bracing himself, Emmett held Warner's gaze as he stood in front of him. After a minuet of stillness, Warner stretched out his right hand to Emmett for him to shake. _"I guess the best man won."_ Emmett relaxed and reached out to shake Warner's hand. _"Take care of her" _

Emmett nodded and smiled at him feeling relieved that the tension had gone. He watched Elle hug Warner before snapping her fingers with the Delta Nus. He turned towards Elle and shared an excited grin with her. He leaned down to kiss her hair. She smiled up at him and delivered another quick peck before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"_Alright let's get this party started" _Shouted the three Delta Nus.

The music blared up again and the party roared into life.

* * *

Please R and R! : )


	4. And now i found my love!

Well this is it! The last chapter. Sorry the story is not longer but it just makes sense to end it here.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll get back to you soon with another story.

Disclaimer: Still not mine :(

* * *

Two years later......

Emmett didn't know who to be more nervous for; himself or Elle. Today was her graduation day. But she wasn't just any graduating student; she was the class of 2005 valedictorian. He felt his heart burst with pride as he watched her talking to Vivienne and Enid about her speech.

However he couldn't shake the feeling that Elle was not telling him everything. It was just the way she had been with him these past two weeks. She wouldn't say where she was with Vivienne last Friday. She wouldn't let him near her top draw claiming she had 'personal' things in there and once or twice he caught her just staring at him before quickly glancing the other way when he caught her.

Even now as she talked with Vivienne and Enid her tone was hushed so that he couldn't hear. _"Ok"_ He thought. _"I'll bite. She clearly doesn't want me to know what's going on." _

He slowly made his way towards Elle. He saw Vivienne motion Elle to stop talking as she saw him coming closer.

"_Hey you, still talking about me then_" He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair. He felt her shoulders rise and fall as she chuckled slightly. _"As always. Don't worry though, it's nothing bad"_ _He_ watched as Enid taped Vivienne as she motioned them to go muttering a soft _"We'll leave you two alone for a moment" _

Nodding slightly at them, he turned Elle to face him. He noted the slight smug expression on her face. She laughed slightly has his confused expression before leaning up to kiss him properly. She pulled back slightly resting her forehead against his before whispering _"Whatever happens, you know I love you right_"

Before he could speak Aaron Shultz's voice boomed over the crowed. _"If you would like to take your seats, the ceremony will take place now"_ Giving Elle one last peck on the cheek, he watched her make her way through the crowed to the podium where she was to make her speech. He moved to stand behind her.

He watched as one by one, each graduate went to receive their diploma. He beamed up at Vivienne and Enid when they went to grab their diplomas with honours, clapping along with everyone else as they cheered for their class.

His heart started pounding as he watched Vivienne introduce Elle. It's funny he thought, how good friends they had become since their first day of Harvard Law. He recalled how Vivienne managed to kick Elle out of her first class on her first day no less. And now it's as if they had been friends forever.

Emmet knew he owed Vivienne allot. If she hadn't stopped Elle from leaving that day, he would have lost her and he wouldn't be sitting here the man he was today. He was nearly ready to give up, but she had swallowed her pride and forced Elle to reconsider.

He was jolted out of his thought as he heard Vivienne shout out_ "Our valedictorian, Elle Woods!"_ Emmett clapped enthusiastically with everyone else as Elle walked up to the stand.

He watched in awe as she addressed everyone and thanked them. He shared a silly grin with her as she looked around to him as she thanked him for his time and patients with her. He watched as she punched her fist in the air for Enid and hug Vivienne before she became serious.

Silence swepted over as she came to the end of her speech. _"I thank you one and all, the ones who thought I'd fall, who taught me how to fail, who helped me to prevail! I'm standing here today, cause' you helped me find my way!" _Emmett felt himself swell up with pride as she threw her hands up in the air for her last triumphant moment.

Elle stopped suddenly startling Emmett as she begged for once second more. Shooting her a confused look as she walked towards him before pulling him along with her, he felt his palms go sweaty as she asked him that one question he wasn't expecting._"Emmett Forrest, please make me the happiest woman I know..."_

He gasped as she dropped onto one knee and held out the nicest ring he had ever seen. All useful vocabulary had deserted him that very moment. Suddenly he realised why she had been acting so strange these last two weeks. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at her and then the ring. As she slid the ring on to his finger he repeated the only thing he could think of to say_" Oh my, oh my, oh my God!_" He heard his phrase echo among the guests as he pulled Elle towards him.

He locked eyes with her before she pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. Unwilling to break away from her embrace, he broke the kiss but he kept her close to him. He smiled at her before exclaiming _"And now I found my love, I found my way to love!" _He felt her hands run down his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her cheek. "_I finally found my prize" _He sang softly to her, reaching down to entwine their fingers.

Suddenly there was a rush of people beside them begging for a class photo with them both. A chorus of 'we love you guys' erupted as he and Elle chuckled and shouted _"No we love YOU guys"._ Still holding Elle close to him, he kissed her lightly before turning to cheer with the rest of her class mates as the photo was taken.

Turning back towards Elle, he pulled her tassel to the other side of her cap, running his hand affectionately down her cheek.

Caps and various other objects were thrown ceremoniously into the air as cheers and shouts of celebration erupted all round them. Emmett glanced around to all of his friends and family before pulling Elle to him once more.

"_OMIGOD!"_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! Please R and R


End file.
